thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Danz Newz/Trivia
YouTube *Dan uses the M-Audio Producer Microphone and Sony MDRNC7/BLK noise-cancelling headphones. *Older fans allegedly still sometimes refer to him as "Ghost" from his days of running a vlog channel called GhostVlog. *Many fans claim Dan is the most underrated Creature. This is a fair title since he is a primary contributor to the Creature Hub as well as his own channel. * Dan was the least-subscribed Creature, until Dexter joined the group. *Usually sings a lot when playing games, whether it be a real song, or a random song he came up with. *Dan's falling out with Gassy is a primary reason as to why Gassy is no longer a Creature. Dan's video explaining the situation can be found here. *It is a tradition of his to always title the first part of a playthrough on his channel "THE BEGINNING." *His most populer video is Meet the 360 Avatar Outtakes (The 360 Avatar). Gaming *His first gaming memory was playing the first three Splinter Cell games through for the first time. *He doesn't follow Skyrim news. *He never gives up on a series until he rages. (i.e. Mafia II: Joe's Adventures) Movies *The worst movie Dan has seen is The Room. *He grew up on westerns, and they are still one of his favorite genres. *Dan follows movie news. *Christopher Nolan's films rank highly in his favorite movies; The Prestige and Memento fight for the top spot. *Dan's Valentine's Day 2012 was spent watching Paul with James and Seamus. Miscellaneous *His favorite band is Coheed and Cambria, and has seen them live on multiple occasions. *Dan has a cavity between his front teeth. *He has a Photobucket account for artwork. *Before moving to Colorado and the Creature House, he had never had chinese food, Taco Bell, or been in a 7-11/tried a Slurpee. *He hates spiders. *He has a wide variety of Alter Egos, like many of the other Creatures. *He was born and grew up in Niagra Falls, New York, and eventually moved to Johnston County, North Carolina. *He is allergic to poison ivy, as stated during his Arkham Asylum Playthrough. *Dan, along with Seamus, are the only Creatures who are always called by their actual names by other Creatures, as opposed to their YouTube names (Danz Newz/Danz and SSoHPKC/SSoH). *His favorite number is 8. As stated in this video *He recieved the most hugs at PAX East 2012. *He has an alter-ego as "Rusty Duke" in the show The Dukes of Hazzard: Reloaded. His character is brother to Kootra's "Barbecue Duke" and they drive around Hazzard City (actually Liberty City from Grand Theft Auto IV) in their car, the "Colonel Sanders" (The General Lee). *Danz revealed he and his family had a dog after making a tribute video of his dog named Riley which died on July 3, 2012. *His favorite color is green, as he said in one of his GTA videos. *Has a cat named Fisher (named after Sam Fisher from Splinter Cell). *Dan became an uncle after his sister Kelly had a daughter named Penelope who, according to Dan, he will spoil with gifts. *Danz is 5'11". *During his childhood he was mugged outside of a movie theatre (Creature Talk #72). *He and Liz have developed a mini-addiction to Legos. *He is known to make puns, despite the hatred of the other Creatures (mainly James). * In Creature Talk 84, Danz unveiled his tattoo of the Batman logo. *He, along with Sp00n, are the only two Creatures without official individual facebook pages. *His dad and Ze's Dad played hockey on the same team "back in the day" according to this tweet. References Category:Danz Newz Category:Trivia Pages Category:List